Completed LightClan Challenges!
by d-.-b EchoProtocal 1.3
Summary: My collection of LightClan Challenges! Read on my InterWeb Spiders!


** Hello, Interweb spiders! I am Wildpaw of LightClan, AKA iEcho13. This is my first LightClan Challenge, so expect more from me! This was the Challenge called __****Disaster!** I am calling this chapter _Watery Stars_. It is 1,242 words long (without this author's note) and I was only supposed to do 800! Enjoy the read!  


* * *

My head started pounded and my breathing slowed down. I can't seem to remember why I was breathing so hard.

I then realize that I am lying down on my dirty brown pelt. My eyes fly open, yet I shut them quickly because of the brightness around me. I guessed it was one of the stupid beams of sunlight that got through the hole in the roof of the Cave of the Moonflower.

I stumble up to get back to my clan, StormClan. I let my eyes open slowly to get used to the light.

What I saw was not the Cave, but a starry plain. 'Did I just fall asleep?' I couldn't remember much from before, but I thought I woke up.

Slowly fading into existence was a figure of another cat. She looked oddly familiar. The she-cat smiled softly: like a queen would to her kit. Her light brown was like mine but hers was full of stars...Wait. I turned to look at my pelt.

It was dark brown.

It has lighter stripes.

I have a white paw and tail tip.

And stars...

My eyes fell on the she-cat in front of me in horror. She was of StarClan, and now I was too.

"No..." I faintly started, "This can't happen! I have to warn the clan!"

The pretty she-cat looked down at her paws and sighed. I looked at her in horror.

"What happened." I commanded.

Her voice came out harsher than what you think it would be, "You came here to talk about the lowering tides. Your late mentor told you what was going to happen with the ocean. Then you insisted on waking up early to warn StormClan, but the tide came in to quickly for you to swim out."

I stood in the starry meadow in shock. I sat down and wrapped my own starry tail around my white paws. "I need to warn my clan. Where is Reedstar?"

The she-cat nodded and flicked her brown tail to the left. Standing there, talking to my old mentor and friend, was my apprentice, Wildpaw.

I quickly sprinted toward them until the cat from before stood in front of me. Her harsh voice spoke again, "You are not able to see her right now."

"Why can't I!" I shouted. "I never got around to giving her a full name! Wildpaw!"

The she-cat's tail flicked over my muzzle. "You can't get over there!"

I bit her tail; her yelp was louder than a kit's cry for milk.

"Wildpaw! Wildpaw!" I shouted to get attention. Her light grey pelt was shining by the thousands of tiny stars around us.

Again I was stopped by the brown she-cat. I followed her orders this time with a scowl on my face and sat down.

My apprentice seemed to enjoy the comfort of my old mentor, Twigwatcher. His dark brown pelt almost seemed to blend in with the dark night sky.

After what seemed about an hour if waiting, Twigwatcher stood up and bowed his head at my former apprentice. The she-cat I was with then said, "You may talk to her now, but be gentle on the subject of your death."

"What about her name?" I asked.

The she-cat simply smiled, "You are able to give her the medicine cat name here."

I bowed my head in thanks and trotted to Wildpaw. Her tail became unwrapped from her discolored paws when she caught sight of me.

"Brackenpool? What are you doing in my dream?" Wildpaw's voice wavered.

I sighed and told her about me sneaking out to the Moonflower and how a large wave of water filled the Cave and drowned me.

Her eyes looked on in horror. Her mouth opened to responded but it closed quickly.

"I still need to give you your new name." I said trying to lighten the subject.

Wildpaw's violet-blue eyes regained their hopeful glint. A small smile swept across my face.

A small amount of starry cats came and sat down with us. I soon realized that it was all twenty StormClan medicine cats.

With my mentor beside me I started to recite exactly what he did for me at my ceremony, "I, Brackenpool, medicine cat of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons.

"Wildpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?

"I do." spoke Wildpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Wildpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wildsong. StarClan honors your calm nature and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of StormClan."

"Wildsong! Wildsong! Wildsong!" The twenty StarClan cats yowled in unison.

I walked up to her and rested my starry muzzle on her head. In response, she licked my right shoulder.

"Thank you," Wildsong said with a tear in her eye.

I flicked away the drop of water and bid her farewell.

She walked away to wake up and tell Reedstar what happened. Her tail was high up in the air. I watched her go and I stood up and walked away.

"Wait! Brackenpool!" I heard Wildsong yell. I ran back to her.

"Yes Wildsong?"

"What was with the wave of water that killed you?"

"It didn't just kill him." A new voice stated.

My apprentice and I turned to look at the newcomer.

It was Reedstar. And all of StormClan. They all were starry.

"How? Wha...no..." Wildsong stumbled.

"Yes," Reedstar said while sitting. "We all died. Even you are starting to drown."

I stared in shock as Wildsong's legs began to turn starry. "H..How do I undo this?"

I opened my mouth to reply, "You must wake up. Wake yo then swim away."

Reedstar nodded and wrapped her tail around her large paws. At this signal, Wildsong shimmered away and woke up.

I turned to Reedstar with sad eyes. Her usual striking blue eyes were now dull with the same sadness as mine. Behind her were the starry figures of my Clanmates.

"I'm sorry," I started to say while holding back tears, "I was supposed to save you all."

Reedstar gave me a reassuring flick of the tail, "Bramblepool, no one could have saved us. Wildsong survived because she went to stick up on dock and cobwebs. She went away at sundown, a little while after you left, and she didn't come back. The water must have reached the Twolegplace, but not enough to drown her instantly."

At this time, Yellowkit, the smallest kit in StormClan, walked up to me. His golden pelt had very little stars, but his eyes shone with the green playfulness he had always had. "Brackenpool," Yellowkit asked, "where do we go from here?"

I smiled and licked the top of his head. He wiggled away when I answered, "We stay here and guide other cats."

Reedstar stood up and signaled for the rest of the clan to do so. Once everyone was up, we walked among the stars: following the only living member, Wildsong.


End file.
